Returning the Favor
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny has taken care of Harry and nursed him back to health when he's sick. Now that she's sick, its Ginny's turn for Harry to give her some tender love and care. I don't own Harry Potter.


**Returning the Favor**

 **AN: This is my first attempt at Harry takes care of Ginny. I've gotten some requests for this fic and I hope you enjoy it.**

Ginny woke up in the early morning hours before sunrise. She turned over and found Harry still asleep beside her. The alarm was set to go off any minute and then their day would begin. Ginny got up and notice that she was feeling a little off.

Her throat was scratchy and sore, her nose was stuffy and runny and her head was throbbing. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the hot water on, hoping the steam would help her feel better, but it was only temporary. She dressed in her typical outfit of a T-shirt and jeans, what she usually wore to go to practice.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she found Harry, still in bed, his pillow over his head while the alarm buzzed beside him. The poor thing had got home at two o'clock in the morning from Azkaban, where he had helped with transport for some Death Eaters, the Aurors had captured. Harry was able to come straight home from the wizarding prison and went straight to bed, only pausing to strip his clothes off and to kiss Ginny hello and good night.

Ginny turned off the alarm and reset it to go off in two hours.

"Go back to sleep, I've reset the alarm for another two hours," she whispered in his ear. Harry moved his head back above the pillow and turned onto his stomach as Ginny covered him back up, mumbling his thanks.

"I'm going to head to practice. See you this evening."

"Love you, be careful," Harry mumbled.

Ginny kissed on the top of his head. "Love you too and you be careful."

Harry mumbled something in return that Ginny couldn't understand. She walked in the sitting room and slipped on her socks and her boots, covering a cough with her hands. She put on her coat and picked up her practice bag and flooed to Holyhead Stadium.

"Good morning girls," Ginny greeted, sounding nasally.

"Ginny, you sound terrible," Katie commented.

"Sounds like you're coming down with a cold," Becca added.

"I'm fine," Ginny deadpanned and sat down at the table. Breakfast was served in the Harpies' clubhouse to allow the girls to socialize before practice. They had an hour to eat before practice began and Gwenog started practice the same way every time. She would go over with the team as a whole of what they need to work on and what they need to improve and if needed, she would pull in different members of the team and talk with them.

"I read in the _Prophet_ that the Aurors arrested more Death Eaters last night. What time did Harry get home?" Katie inquired as she poured herself some tea.

"Two I think. I tried to wait up for him, but I fell asleep. He woke me up when he got home and was awake long enough to say hello and good night. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow."

"Poor thing," Caroline cooed. "Travis came home at midnight. He told me that Harry sent him home and he would go with Robards and Dawlish to Azkaban."

"That sounds like my husband," Ginny laughed. Her laugh turned into a cough and she covered her mouth with a napkin.

"Are you okay?" Becca asked.

"I think I've caught Teddy's cold," Ginny mumbled. "We kept him last week because Andromeda had planned on going out of town to visit with some friends and Teddy had been looking forward to staying with us. He and Harry lounged on the couch and watched cartoons. I got to the point where if I heard 'who lives in a pineapple under the sea' one more time, I was going to go barmy."

The girls laughed as Katie passed the plate with scones to Ginny.

"How did Harry not get sick?" She inquired.

"Because Mr. Auror had taken an immunity potion, the multi one. There's a lot of sickness floating around the Ministry, according to Hermione." Ginny paused to sip some tea. "Harry's trying to prevent from getting sick. He's had the flu twice this year and the stomach flu more times than I care to count seems like he no more than recovers from one when he gets another. It doesn't matter which one he gets, I'm still having to clean up vomit one way or another."

Katie winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up while we were eating," Ginny apologized.

"Travis sometimes tells me what he's allowed to regarding cases and sometimes he'll tell me the nasty stuff at the dinner table, it doesn't bother me," Caroline intoned.

"I'm so glad didn't marry an Auror," Katie said, happily.

"You married a Quidditch star. Surely Oliver has talked about accidents in grave detail during dinner," Ginny added.

"Oliver has learned not to because I don't want to talk about work at the dinner table. We discuss plans, such as when do we want to have a baby?"

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed.

"Oliver and I have discussed it," Katie replied, quickly. "While we're on the subject, when are you and Harry going to have a baby?" The former Gryffindor chaser asked the redhead.

"We've barely been married a year. Maybe in a couple of years, we haven't really said when."

Gwenog entered the clubhouse and called, "Okay ladies, ten-minute warning."

Ginny put the last bite of her scone in her mouth and drink the rest of her tea. She walked to her locker and changed in the practice uniform.

Katie came over and changed into her uniform. Then she turned to the redhead, "Ginny, Oliver will be back from Ireland next weekend. We were thinking about meeting you and Harry in London for dinner sometime?"

Ginny tied her boots up, running the calendar and her schedule in her head.

"Let me check with Harry, see what he has on his schedule and I'll get back with you."

"Okay." Katie picked up her broom and followed Ginny out to the pitch.

"It's been a while since we got together hasn't it?" Ginny asked.

"The last time Oliver and I went out with another couple, it was a teammate of his and his wife. Maybe it's because I play the sport too, but she was a snotty as they come."

Ginny nodded, knowing what Katie was talking about. "Some of the older Auror's wives are like that as well, it's some, you're down here and I'm up here, kind of thing." Ginny motioned with her hands.

"Exactly," Katie nodded.

"Neville and Hannah were the last couple Harry and I went out with. He accepted Professor Spout's office to take over Herbology. McGonagall told Harry when he saw her in at the Ministry a few weeks ago that she's saving the Head of Gryffindor for Neville. She said who will take over Hufflepuff, but I can't remember who she said."

Gwenog blew the whistle. "Okay ladies, let's fly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Practice was going good, Ginny, Becca, and Katie were working with the new reserve chaser, Morgan. Katie was showing her how to dodge the beaters when she noticed that Ginny wasn't with her.

"Ginny?" She called.

"I'm here." Ginny then let out a sneeze. "Achoo!"

"Are you okay?" Becca asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Ginny answered. She accepted Becca's offer to take her place to allow Ginny to blow her nose and to get a drink.

Before she could kick off, Gwenog came over. "Are you okay, Potter?" the veteran Quidditch player asked.

Ginny thought for a moment and then said, "Actually, I think got a cold."

Gwenog took a closer look at her top chaser and took in the red nose and the nasal breathing.

"Okay, head to the Matron."

Ginny didn't argue but followed instructions. She walked into the clubhouse and went to back at the Matron was.

"Hello Joan," she greeted the healer.

"Ginny, you sound terrible!" Healer Clarke exclaimed.

"I think got a cold," Ginny informed her. One dialogistic charm later and she was right.

"Ginny, you definitely have a cold. Go get a shower, change into your clothes and come back here. When you come back here, pick a cot and lay down. Meanwhile, I'm going to get some potions together for and contact Harry to come and get you."

"Thanks," Ginny sighed.

Joan smiled, heading to the door. "You're welcome, I'll let Gwenog know."

Ginny went into the shower room where she changed out of her practice uniform, took a shower and changed back into her clothes. She returned to the clinic and laid down on the first cot she came too.

She instantly fell asleep and didn't wake up until she felt herself being lifted into very familiar arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stifled a yawn as he read over the report he had just finished about the raid and arrest from the night before.

"Harry, is that report finished?" Robards barked from the doorway of Harry's office. With a wave of his wand, Harry sent the report to the head Auror's desk.

"It is now," Harry replied. Once Robards walked away, Harry pointed his wand to his door and shut it. He took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes.

Ginny may have thought that Harry slept for another two hours, but really he was fully awake after Ginny left for practice.

A knock came at the door. Harry groaned inwardly and called, "What?" He didn't mean to sound grouchy.

Ron peeked his head in and said, "Are you joining me and Hermione for lunch? We're going to the new restaurant that just opened this past weekend."

"No," Harry answered.

"Okay, Hermione wanted me to check. Are you okay?" He asked.

Harry looked up at his best friend. "I had four hours of sleep last night, needless to say, I should have taken the day off to catch up on sleep."

"Why didn't you?" Ron inquired.

"I don't know," he groaned, slowly.

Ron pulled out the chair across from Harry's desk and sat down. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Two, I don't think I changed into pajamas, I just took off everything, except for the boxers and then collapsed on the bed. Ginny must have covered me because the quilt was over me this morning," Harry replied, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"You're working yourself too hard, mate," Ron warned him.

"I know," Harry groaned. "And Ginny was gone to practice this morning and she'll be home this evening. Maybe we can talk tonight."

Ron winced. "Is talk code for something?" he really hoped it wasn't.

"No, I mean actually have a conversation. As far as the sex life goes," Harry ignored Ron's groan. "Either she's tired or I'm tired."

"I did not need to know that," Ron groaned.

"You asked," Harry said, chuckling.

"I wished I didn't." Ron got up and headed towards the door before turning around. "I'll tell Hermione that you're busy. Maybe she won't come up here and demand you go home."

Harry knew how true that was. Hermione had been known to drag him and Ron home and once she had even flooed Ginny to come and get Harry.

Ron hadn't been gone long and Harry had just opened the report that was waiting on his desk that morning when a familiar fox patronus appeared on his desk.

"Harry, this is Healer Clarke and I am about sure you know why I am contacting you. Ginny is sick and needs to go home. Her condition is stable, but your presence is urgently requested at Holyhead Stadium. As before, please meet me at the Players Entrance on the west side of the building. The authorization code is: Your eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad. Please reply at your earliest convenience."

Harry panicked at the news that Ginny was sick. Now that he thought about it, he thought he had heard her coughing in the night. At first, he thought that Joan, Healer Clark, was going to tell Harry that Ginny was injured. He knew the dangers that Quidditch could impose. But this time, it wasn't an urgent patronus telling him to get to St. Mungo's.

Robards was out of the office, so instead, Harry sent a quick note to Kingsley to cover for him when Robards returned and left a note explaining his situation with Robard's secretary as well as his own secretary, Maisy, to pass a note to Ron.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Maisy exclaimed, pointing to the door.

Harry quickly collected his jacket, work bag, gym bag, and his work and headed towards the lifts. Once in the Atrium, he stuffed his work files and his gym bag down in his work bag and slipped on his jacket. Then he rushed over to the apparition zone and turn on the spot with the destination of Holyhead Stadium on his mind.

Harry apparated outside the large faded green building with yellow trim chipped along the windows and doors. Having been here many times, Harry knew that this was where the Quidditch Stadium was located. The deserted building gave off the years of abandonment and showed years of neglect and decay. There were different signs plastered along the grounds of the building such as 'PRIVATE PROPERTY' and 'DO NOT ENTER' and notices stating that the building was condemned.

Harry quickly walked along to the west side of the stadium that faced away from the street and passersby. He had been back here many times since Ginny joined the Harpies, often waiting on Ginny by the Player's Entrance.

Standing just outside the Players entrance was Healer Clarke. Her mousy brown hair was secured in a loose bun and was dressed in dark green healer robes. Harry had never seen her in anything else. She reminded Harry a tiny bit of Luna. The dreamy demeanor faded once she had seen Harry and registered who Harry was and why he was there.

"We meet again," Healer Clarke said.

"I could say the same thing Gin says to the Ministry matron, 'we need to stop meeting this way'," Harry murmured.

"Ah, Christina told me about an Auror who was giving her fits. Now I realize who she was talking about. No matter, no matter, follow me."

Harry followed the healer through the door and walked down the now familiar corridor. Healer Clarke walked fast and Harry almost was jogging to keep up with her. It didn't matter, he wanted to get to Ginny as quickly as possible.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, unable to take the silence much longer.

"As I said in my message, she is stable. But I'm afraid she will need to go home," Healer Clarke explained.

"What happened?"

"Ginny was sent to the matron when Gwenog asked her if she was okay, after landing when she completed chaser drills. She thought she had a cold," the healer explained. "After a few diagnostic charms, we discovered that she had a mild fever, swollen sinuses, and irritation in her throat and a headache. The spell concluded that she was right and she has a….

"Cold," Harry finished. "Darn, I was hoping she didn't get it."

"Pardon," the healer said. Harry explained to her that Ginny must have caught her cold from their godson, whom they had taken care of the previous weekend. The reason why he didn't catch it was because of the immunity potions he had been taking.

"And Ginny didn't as she was most likely busy caring for a sick child," Healer Clarke concluded.

As Harry followed the healer, further into the stadium, he remembered that it was a labyrinth of long corridors that forked off into other corridors, some of them dark until a flick of a wand turned on the lights and others were lit with magical run lighting. Since he had been there many times as security, Harry realized exactly where they were going.

Then it hit him. As many times Ginny had come to pick him up from work when he was sick, this was the first time he had to come and get Ginny because she was sick. Injuries were usually sent to St. Mungo's and Harry had picked Ginny up plenty times from there.

"I will give you potions to give to Ginny to help with her cold…"

Harry's mind was off on other things, such as why didn't she say anything. Then he realized why. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Ginny since he had gotten home last night. He was asleep when she left for Holyhead and he didn't think she sounded sick. But of course, he wasn't paying much attention to that.

They passed a door that said 'Harpies Locker Room' and the one down below it that said 'Harpies Changing Room'. Turning the corner, they passed the training room on the opposite side and walked straight to the door with a sign similar to that that's on the doors to the Ministry Matron.

Healer Clarke pushed the open the door for Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Inside the small clinic area, reminding Harry of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, only it was divided into sections. Unlike the matron's clinic at the ministry, which was white and the Ministry colors of navy blue striped along the white walls, this clinic was painted white with more than one vertical stripes of dark green and yellow running down the middle of the walls in each section.

"Right this way, Harry."

Harry followed Healer Clarke to the last section of the clinic, which was laid out similar to the bay in the Matron's clinic at the ministry. This was where the cots were and where the emergency contacts to pick up their charge.

Like the bay in the Matron's clinic, it had white walls with the only difference being that near the ceiling there were single vertical stripes of dark green and yellow.

Harry didn't need Healer Clarke to direct him to the cot where Ginny lay sleeping. She was tucked in pretty securely under the thin white blanket. Vials of various potions and a pitcher of water and a cup sat on the table beside the cot.

Ginny's red hair stood out in sharp contrast to the white bedclothes.

In all honesty, Ginny looked awful. Her cheeks were flushed, there was a light sheen of sweat on her brow and it was apparent she was shivering. Despite all of that, an overwhelming need to look after her consumed her. He briefly wondered if this was how she felt when she came to get him from work when he was sick.

He fought the urge to climb into the small cot with her and hold her until she stopped shivering because that was something he did only in the privacy of their bedroom.

He sat down in the chair beside the cot, reaching up to push back some stray hair from Ginny's face.

She looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her. He knew he could apparate with her and not wake her up because he had done it before.

"Harry?"

At the voice, Harry looked up to see Healer Clarke standing in front of him. She handed him a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"She's free to go. As before, I'm releasing her under your care, dare I say you know what this is?" She asked.

Harry nodded, recognizing it has the release form. He had signed this form so many times when Ginny was injured and he knew Ginny had many times when she came to get him from the ministry matron. He signed the release form, handing it and the quill back to Healer Clarke. He took the bag of potions that Healer Clarke had given him.

"Do you remember the dosage?" She inquired.

"Yes, I do," Harry assured her. He slipped the bag of potions into the pocket of his jacket.

Harry stood up and scooped Ginny into his arms, bridal style. She leaned her head against his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You may disapparate from here. I'm sure you want to get her home as quickly as possible," Healer Clarke said.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, shifting Ginny in his arms.

He moved to an empty corner and disappeared, reappearing at the front door of their house.

He opened the door and headed upstairs to get Ginny to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up to something cold pressing on different areas of her face. Her vision was cloudy when she opened her eyes. She blinked, her vision clearing and instead of the white ceiling of the clinic in Holyhead, she was looking at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Ginny?"

She turned her head at the voice, finding her husband sitting on the side of the bed. He had a washcloth in his hand.

"How are feeling?" He asked.

Before Ginny could answer, she started coughing, which turned into a coughing fit. Harry helped her to sit up and rubbed her back as she coughed. When she calmed down, Harry handed her a cup of water. She sipped some water before handing the cup back to Harry.

"I feel like I've been run over by the Knight Bus," She replied.

Harry pushed back Ginny's hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She looked at Harry, confused and was about to ask what happened to her hair, Harry answered her.

"I pulled it back in a ponytail."

"Thanks." She glanced down and seen she was changed into her pajamas. "Did you also…?" She trailed off.

"I changed you out of your practice kit and into your pajamas. I also washed you off before I changed your clothes."

"Thanks, babe," Ginny murmured. She reached over and got a tissue, blowing her nose. Her nose was stuffed up and she found that she couldn't really blow her nose.

"Gin, it's time for your potions."

Harry got up long enough to get her more water and the potions, returning to the bedroom and giving Ginny the cup of water.

"Do I have to take it?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. "Am I this stubborn when I'm sorry? If so, I am sorry I make it this difficult for you."

"You're stubborn," Ginny agreed, voice hoarse. "But not enough that you don't want to take potions."

Harry nodded, smiling softly.

"Depending on the potion, that is," Ginny amended.

She took the vial from Harry, noticing that it was the fever reducer. She uncorked it and swallowed, repeating the process with the other potions that Harry gave her. The potions for cough and colds were tasteless, making it easy for Ginny to swallow quickly. She picked up the cup of water, Harry helping her when she was about to drop it and sipped on the water.

"Do you want to sleep more?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Okay," Harry murmured. He leaned forward to kiss her when she stopped him.

"I'm going to make you sick," She croaked.

"I took an immunity potion earlier. I'm good," Harry assured her.

Ginny laid back against the pillows, smiling when Harry tucked the duvet around her. She felt him kissing her forehead and tucked the duvet around her.

"I'll be down in the office if you need me," he whispered.

She murmured a response and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She slept until the next day, only waking when Harry needed to give her potions and attempt to feed her some chicken soup and drink some water. For some reason, Ginny had it in her head that when she woke up the next morning, she would be better. But to her disappointment, she wasn't.

"Just take me out of this misery," She states as she shuffles into the family room and flops down onto the couch, head on a pillow on the opposite side of the couch and her legs in Harry's lap on the other end.

"I think that puts me firmly in the 'bad husband' category, so sorry, not happening," Harry replies, rubbing Ginny's sock-clad feet a little while watching a _Birds of a Feather_ marathon. "Do you want a snack?"

"I'll love you forever. This cold will be the death of me. By the way, I missed your serenade in the shower this morning."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you. I don't serenade you in the shower," Harry retorted.

"So I didn't hear you sing _Under the Sea_ in the shower the other night?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"The song was stuck in my head. You were the one who said 'let's watch _The Little Mermaid_ '." Harry lifted Ginny's legs from his lap and standing up, heading toward the kitchen. The marathon ended and an episode of _Friends_ started to play, the one where Phoebe gets a chance to make a music video for her song 'Smelly Cat'.

"Can you make me some soup?" Ginny asked.

"That's what I was going to get you," Harry replied. What Ginny didn't know was Molly had already sent Harry a basket of food that included some soup and some tea that was supposed to be good for sore throats.

All Harry needed to do was to warm up the soup. When the soup was warmed up, he ladled some soup into a bowl and collected some crackers and poured some of the tea into a mug, fixing it the way Ginny liked it. He placed the bowl and the mug on a tray and carried it into the family room, sitting it down on the coffee table.

"That was quick," Ginny commented.

Harry handed her the bowl, cautioning her that she bowl might be hot. He set the tea down on a coaster in front of her and returned the tray to the kitchen, fixing a bowl of soup for himself and getting him a can of Coke for himself.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny murmured.

"You're welcome," He replied.

"What I mean is thanks for taking care of me," Ginny amended.

"Babe," Harry began. "As your husband, it's my job to take care of you when you're sick. You've taken care of me many times when I'm sick. I'm just returning the favor."

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek. "Thanks, baby," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Gin." He murmured. "But I'm just returning the favor." 


End file.
